Aun que seas distinto amiTe quiero
by NekoNaruko
Summary: PiercexOcc.Bueno soy nueva en esto pero lo intentare.Pierce tras una batalla queda insconciente y es acogido en casa de una chica que le ayuda,Pierce descubre un par de secretos de la chica que ni ella misma sabia...  Mierda resumen.Pasen y leean si gusta


Era una noche de invierno , dos chicas pelinegras caminavan tranquilas, era muy parecidas ect por que una tenia el pelo liso por delante y por detras rizado mientras la otra lo tenia totalmente liso, sus ojos eran completamente iguales verdes brillante...

...-¿Por que no consigues novio? Si tienes a unos cuantos chicos que son de tu estilo y les gustas...-Decia la chica de pelo liso a la otras, le movia las manos delante de los ojos pues esta no contestava-Naira...-La llamo, la chica la miro y suspiro

Naira-No es lo mismo gustar que querer...¿Sabes,Myriam? Ahi muchos chicos que me gustan si, pero enverdad quiero al que no me hace caso y tiene novia...Quiero olvidarlo y no puedo,pues es m mejor amigo y lo veo todo los dias, este verano cuando no estuve por aqui crei conseguir olvidarme de el,mas el primer dia que le vi ya volvimos a lo de antes...Creo que me cambiare de instituto a este paso...-Dijo buscando algo en los bolsillos

Myriam-Pero...¿No seria mejor salir con otro chico para olvidarte de el? Ademas ¿No pensaras dejarme sola en ese frio instituto?-Decia con los ojos de "pobre-cachorrito-que-nadie-quiere"

Naira-Te llamo mañana...-Decia habriendo una puerta de mental que daba hacia un gran jardin lleno de flores y un caminito dando hacia la puerta de una casa dedos pisos-Que raro que Yael no aiga venido corriendo a saludarme...-Surruro para si,miro hacia atras-¿Se abra escapado?-Derepente se oyeron ladridos en la partede atras de la casa,fue hasta alli encontrandose con su perro ladrandole a algo-Yael-Llamo a su perro que enseguida callo, se hacerco a ver a lo que su perro ladreba, para su sorresa no era "algo" si nos "alguien" y ese alguien estava insconcente en la parte trasera de su casa-Oye ¿Estas bien?-Le dijo acercandose,le intento pasar la mano por la cara a ver si asi despertava-Au...Me he pinchado ¿Sangre?-Dijo tocandose el dedo y notandocomo este estava humedo-Yael,ve a la parte delantera, aqui ya estoy yo-Le dijo al perro que no parava de lamerle-Venga-Le dijo el perro se fue,se lebanto y abrio la puerta que dava la parte de atras (obvio esta en la parte de atras xD) encendio laluz y cogio al chico como pudo y lo llebo a un sofa de el salon (la parte de atras da a la cocina y desde ahi al salon...)-Kyaa...Ya esta-Dijo sentada en el suelo pues el chico pesaba mas que ella-¿y esto?-Dijo tocando los "pinchos" que tenia el chico en la cara y en los brazos-Que raro...Nunca habia visto esto-Un ruido izo que dejara de tocar las puás del chico-¿Que es eso?-Busco por los armarios del salon, encontrandose con un objeto verde con rayas verdes-¿Por que pita?-Toco el centro y salio un mapa con 2 puntos rojos-¿Que pasa? ¿Que esto? -La señal paro y el mapa desaparecio-¿Que era eso?-Dijo mirando el objeto,despues de mirar "esa cosa" un rato mas se la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, su estomago protesto pidiendo comida...Pues avia llegado tan tarde a casa por que tenia que recuperar un par de clases y la profesora no le habia dejado irse a casa, fue hasta la cocina, alli preparo la cna para dos por si acaso el chico ese despertava...Pues solo estava insconciente, no tenia ninguna herida...Rapidamente se presento en sofa con los dos platos, los sirvio sobre la mesa-Emm...Oye...-Lo meneo por los hombros a ver si despertava-Oye...-El chico se movio dando le la espalda a la chica-Oye-Le reprocho esta vez

...-5 minutos mas,Helen-Dijo el chico como si nada

Naira-No me llamo Helen,despierta-Dijo moviendole la espalada-Tambien hay aqui-Dijo tocando las puas de la espalda del chico,del cual recivio un manotazo-Ehh-El chico finalmente se movio,se sento en el sofa

...-¿¡Quien eres tu!-La grito a la chica incorporandose al mismo tiempo que la chica

Naira-Eso deveria preguntartelo yo, apareciste insconciente en la parte de atras de MI casa-Dijo pusiendo un enfasis en la palabra "mi", alo cual el chico miro para todas partes

...-No me acuerdo de nada-Dijo tirandose al sofa-Me llamo Pierce, ¿Y tu?

Naira-Soy Naira...¿Y ese traje?

Pierce-¿Traje? No es nada-La chica lebanto una ceja,el objeto de antes volvio a sonar y Naira la saco-¿Una insignia de fontanero?

Naira-¿Sabes que es esto?-Le dijo apuntando la insignia-Creo que era de mi padre, hace un momento a estao sonando pero no se porque...

Pierce-¿Donde esta tu padre?-La chica giro la cara como si no quisiera hablar de eso

Naira-El murio hace un año...-Dijo tristemente, pues su padre era muy importante para ella,solo habian habio dos personas importantes en su vida y una e ellas era su padre pues su madre habia muerto dando a luz

Pierce-Lo siento...-Se disculpo,pues el no lo sabia ni siquiera conocia a esa chica, almenos no la conocia desde hacia unos 10 o 15 minutos-A dejado de sonar...-Dijo refiriendose a la insignia,su estomago rugio

Naira-Ahora no solo es la insignia lo que suena-Dijo soltando una risita-Ice algo, si gustas puedes comer

Pierce-¿Enserio?-La chica asintio con la cabeza-Por casualidad ¿No sabras quien es Vilgax?-Le pregunto interogativo,pues no confiava plenamente en la chica

Naira-¿Vilgax? ¿Que es eso, una moto?-Le pregunto la chica a lo cual el chico lebanto una ceja, vale esa contestacion no era muy obvia, habia quedado demostrado que apesar de que la chica tubiera una insignia de fontanero no tenia ni idea de los alienijenas y eso le estraño pues no demostro temerle en ningun momento apensar de tener puas en su cara, brazos y espalda

Pierce-¿No tienes miedo, curiosidad, intriga...De que es esto?-Le dijo lebantando los brazos

Naira-Pues a primera vista parecen puas...¿No?Ademas no has mostrado ningun sintoma de agresividad asi que por eso no te temo...

Pierce-Ahh-Fue lo unico que dijo, era la primera vez que una humana o humano no le mirara raro ni le temiera por sus puas...En el fondo se alegrava queria ecir que no todos los humanos eran igual almenos habia una etcecion y se alegrava de tenerla enfrente,su estomago volvio a rugir fastidiando el momento

Naira-Vamos, que seguro se ha enfriado...-Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y como habia dicho la chica estava frio, a ninguno de los dos le importo,en un momento dado a Pierce se le escapo cierta informacion alienigena-¿Entonces Vilgax no es un tipo de moto?

Pierce-Emmm...Para que mentir si ya loe comenzado...Pero esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie-La chica asintio con la cabeza, el chico conto toda la informacion que sabia sobre Vilgax

Naira-Pues que tio...Ben 10 de ve ser muy fuerte y inteligente para vencer a ese alien

Pierce-Si...Inteligente...-Dijo ironico-Bueno sera mejor que me ponga en contacto con mi equipo

Naira-¿Equipo?

Pierce-Si, cuando me ponga en contacto con ellos me ire...


End file.
